Consumers increasingly require flexibility in designing kitchens, and the refrigerator can be a major feature of the kitchen.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a panel arrangement which is readily assembled in the factory. Further, in some embodiments, the invention provides a panel arrangement which can be changed in situ. The panel can be decorative.